The Iridescent Rose
by Wolf-Rayet Star
Summary: Something I wrote a while ago. Ignore, XD.
1. Chapter 1 Changes

**A/N: This begins on page 454 of ****Twilight**** to 455 and then I begin on my actual story, just to let you know what is happening. This is about how Bella became a vampire when Edward… never mind, find out for yourself. I hope I don't jeopardize this mission I sent upon myself. Thanks to those who helped me!!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer, along with most of the beginning. The rest and the plot is mine.**

**This part is Stephenie's part. I'll tell you when it's mine (or not). Either that or you could look in ****Twilight****. **

Chapter 1

"My bag, please…. Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle promised.

"Alice?" I groaned.

"She's here, she knew where to find you."

"My hand hurts," I tried to tell him.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" I screamed, finally breaking through the last of the darkness, my eyes fluttering open. I couldn't see his face; something dark and warm was clouding my eyes. Why couldn't they see the fire and put it out?

His voice was frightened. "Bella?"

"The fire! Someone. Someone stop the fire!" I screamed as it burned me.

"Carlisle! Her hand!"

"He bit her," Carlisle's voice was no longer calm; it was appalled.

I heard Edward catch his breath in horror.

"Edward, you have to do it." It was Alice's voice, close to my head. Cool fingers brushed the wetness in my eyes.

"No!" he bellowed.

Alice," I moaned.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said.

"What?" Edward begged.

"See if you can suck the venom out. The wound is fairly clean." As Carlisle spoke, I could feel more pressure on my head, something poking and pulling at my scalp. The pain of it was lost in the pain of the fire.

"Will that work?" Alice's voice was strained.

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we have to hurry."

"Carlisle, I…" Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." There has agony in his beautiful voice again.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

I writhed in the grip of the fiery torture, the movement making the pain in my leg flare sickeningly.

"Edward!" I screamed. I realized my eyes were closed again. I opened them, desperate to find his face. And I found him. Finally, I could see his perfect face, staring at me, twisted into a mask of indecision and pain.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle was bent over me, working on my head. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be to late."

**(A/N: Ok, I promised to tell you when my part started, so…here it goes!!)**

I stared at his beautiful face, waiting for his decision, when another spasm shot through my body. I looked at him pleadingly, and he seemed to have made a choice, for his eyes picked up a hint of defeat. He rose and picked me up with him, ignoring Carlisle's protests and began to run. I don't know where he took me, but I wasn't in the state to care.

After a few seconds, Edward stopped and set me on the ground. There we stayed for as long as the pain racked my body. He stood or sat over my, always comforting, yet he never left my side. In what seemed like years, my last few shivers trembled to a stop, along with the beating of my heart. I then rose, and found his face in front of mine, searching it for any pained emotions. His face was anguished by some hidden reason I could not comprehend at the moment.

And then he spoke. "Bella, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said, surprised by his expression and words. It was then I noticed my voice. Although it didn't sound _that _much different, I noticed it had this new musical edge to it.

His face immediately softened at the sound of my voice, no matter how different it was. I smiled in return, happy to see him happy.

"How did we get here?" I asked quizzically. It wasn't every day we went to our meadow. Immediately, his face became slightly harsher. "Bella, do you remember what happened before I brought you here?"

"Umm, James attacked me." It sounded a lot like a question rather than an answer.

"Anything else after that?" He looked really concerned, which scared me.

"I think I…I…I was bitten by James."

And then reality sank in. I was a vampire. Like Edward. Forever. The only sincerely happy thought I could muster was that an eternity lay before Edward and me. The doubt was surfacing along with my realization. All the others where filled with worry for Renee and Charlie and my friends at school. How my disappearance would effect them. How Edward and the rest would explain my sudden abandonment. How would I live with myself if I couldn't ever see them again. Ever.

**A/N: Sorry my part's so short; I just got out of my everlasting writer's block!! !! !! !! Hope you like it. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I might have made. Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind!! I appreciate your advice and welcome more. Sorry if this is a cliffy!!**

**-Xx EdwardLova xX **


	2. Chapter 2 Where?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys!! I really appreciate your advice. I'll keep it in mind, Larktail. Anywho, this is the second chapter to Twilight Switch, and keep in mind that I might change the title any second, depending on my mood. Once again, thanks for the reviews and send more soon!! Sorry if this is sort of depressing.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and some settings, but I OWN THE PLOT!!**

_Last Chapter:_

_All the others where filled with worry for Renee and Charlie and my friends at school. How my disappearance would effect them. How Edward and the rest would explain my sudden abandonment. How would I live with myself if I couldn't ever see them again. Ever._

**Chapter Two**

I stared at Edward, waiting for the tears to come, and began to wipe my face only to remember I couldn't cry ever again.

"Edward?" My voice was very faint now.

"Yes?" He looked terribly sorry, probably already regretting his decision.

"Am I a vampire?" Now I sounded like I was strangling on air.

He seemed pained by my tone and question. "Bella, I am so sorry. I was blind to the fact that you would miss your family. I was a selfish incompetent-"

"Stop," I interrupted his absurdity as he babbled on. "There is no one else to blame but myself. I went to the studio, and I knew what was coming to me. Well, not the vampire part, but sure the dead part." I paused, expecting to interrupt me as I had him. Instead he stared in amazement. "I was tricked into coming. James... he knew about my mother and her coming home and everything." I had to look away as I said this. "He played my home videos when he called me. He also recorded how he was killing me."

I glanced at Edward's face, afraid he might burst into an angry river destroying everything in his path. Instead, he was peering off into the forest, a thoughtful expression on his face. It was then I noticed the sun and his shining form. The brightness was coming off me as well, in a less focused sort of way. I was surprised I hadn't noticed the glittering earlier.

"Where is your family?" I asked, trying to break through his sudden mental distance.

Edward's face finally broke into a smile. "You mean _our _family. They are around here somewhere."

"What will we do? Go to Alaska, the Himalayas, or what ever?" I asked conversationally.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of Tupper Lake, New York or something near it. Tons of forest and not a very big population to speak of." He was searching my face fo any emotion to begin his little train of regret - again.

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

He looked deeply into my eyes. "What are you thinking?"

I looked away at this point. "About how you're going to explain my disappearance,"I said, gruddingly honest yet again.

"That is something to think about. How would you have wanted to die?" I could tell he ment to be playful, but his sadness still seeped into his words.

"Hmmm..."

**A/N: Well, there you go. It may be short but I got it done in a day. Yay me!! I know this is deffinately a cliffy, but I couldn't end it any other way. Sorry for any mistakes. Please R&R, but no flames would be good!!**


	3. Chapter 3 To Fly

**'Ello!! I really appreciate all the reviews!! I'm glad the New york thing was a surprise, 'cause surprises are the best parts of a story. **

**Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go over this? I own the plot and some settings, nothing else!! **

_Last Chapter_

_"That is something to think about. How would you have wanted to die?" I could tell he ment to be playful, but his sadness still seeped into his words._

_"Hmmm..."_

**Chapter 3**

"What about a shot to the head?" suggested Edward.

"No, too gruesome. I was thinking more along the lines of an overdose of anti-depressant pills," I said casually.

"And where would your body be?" he asked, his tone matching mine.

"Oh, let's just say someone found my body and decided to burn it for the heck of it," I replied smoothly, staring at my glistening nails.

We had been discussing this for a while now. At least for me, anyway. This thought made me keen _not_ to look at my reflection. I had already asked Edward what I looked like, which was very embarrassing, and I was glad I couldn't blush. Actually, my question was more along the lines of "How have I changed?" or "Do I look much different?" All he would reply, was "Either way, you are still my Bella." I, of course, was pleased by these complements.

Yet another thing on my mind was what the heck my power would be, if I even had one. I didn't ask Edward this one, but I figured this factor would also have flashed past his mind before I had even comprehended it. I had to wait, for all things reveal themselves in time.

The good thing was Edward said that we would be meeting up with his... our family soon.

That reminded me... "Edward?" His head raised to look at me. "Remember when I told you James recorded that video?" He nodded. "I just remembered that he knew Alice when she was human." He grew very still and seemed to be perplexed.

"Bella, it's time to go now," he said. I could here a faint "Bella! Edward!" in the distance.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, as if those humans could hear me.

"Trust me." He smiled, holding out his hand for me to take. I took it with a slight grin appearing on my face as well.

And then we were flying. Or rather we were running, but it sure felt like we were flying! Edward was right (again). This was second nature.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 3 for yah. Hope you like it!! Reviews are greatly needed. Counting the numbers, only 1 out of 32 people are reviewing, and I'm beginning to get concerned. Thinking that 32 for every 1 of you hate the story enough not to review!! So review, guys!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Creature

**'Ello, it's me again!! Thanks for the reviews!! I know my chapters are short, but that's because I updated so quickly. Anywho, this is chapter 4. I also created a new character named Tesarah (pronounced tes.ar.ah). Note: _them_ is usually Edward and Bella, but sometimes includes the rest of the Cullens as well. I tried to make it longer, but away...**

_Last Chapter_

_"Trust me." He smiled, holding out his hand for me to take. I took it with a slight grin appearing on my face as well._

_And then we were flying. Or rather we were running, but it sure felt like we were flying! Edward was right (again). This _was_ second nature._

**Chapter 4**

**Tesarah's POV**

I could feel their presence so close, yet so far. The male's seemed to be overshadowed by the female's. From what I could tell, she was a newborn. And in the distant background, or so it seemed, I could sense the humans. Never as threatening as _them, _but still as untrustworthy.

"Bella!" they called. "Bella, where are you?!"

So that was her name. Hmmm... I could use this to my advantage. Or not.

"Bel- whoa, look at that!"

Woops, that didn't go to well. I growled deep in my throat, sending most of the humans back, making me laugh histerically. To them, it probably sounded like a wheezing bear. Not that I was a bear, at least not at the moment. I was internally kicking myself for letting _them_ get away and the humans get so close. I flashed my fangs, startling the humans even. Further. Not only were humans weak, but they are so easy to startle, it is hilarious..

And then I felt it again. When was the last time I felt this? Many, many years, if my memory serves correctly. This will be _very_ interesting. _Them_ verses Werewolves. Now I absolutly have to watch this.

I noticed a human was getting too close, for I hissed, sending it back, and lept away inot the deep forest.

Tracking _them_ was harder than I thought. The male's instinct seemed to lead him away from me. The female tottered along like a lovestruck fool.

**Edward's POV**

I could sense something. It wasn't anything like those _dogs_ that used to run around here, and I instinctively pulled Bella away from it. I don't know if she felt it, but she did seem uncharacteristicly frightened. Before, the the thought of meeting humans while Bella was a newborn sent us running. But this knew sense urged us farther.

I spotted a patch of moving brown fur keeping pace with and behind us. "Bella, we have to go faster," I urged.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Why? Are they catching up with us?"

"No, but something else is." She looked over her shoulder at this. "We have to keep moving.

**Tesarah's POV**

I roared angrilly, enraged that my prey had escaped me. Especially, when I was so close, too. Never mind that. There are other days. But time is growing short. I should have done this the moment I saw that newborn.

**So, what do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my mother wouldn't let me on the internet long enough to type it. Reviews are highly wanted (especially the good kind)!! !! !!**


	5. Chapter 5 Ancient Ones

**A/N: HIYA!! Xx EdwardLova xX reporting!! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. I was glad to receive so many question; I wanted to make people go mad with suspense. Sorry if I mad you too mad for words. Hope this chapter answers some of your many questions!! _Them_once again usually means Edward and Bella or the Cullens and this time sometimes the entire vampire population. I also just came up with this.**

**P.S. The long paragraphs make it seem shorter, but it's not.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tesarah and the plot and almost any thing else you find in this chapter. The rest is Stephenie Meyer's work.**

_Last Chapter_

_But time is growing short. I should have done this the moment I saw that newborn._

**Chapter 5**

**Tesarah's POV**

Being what I am and what I have to do to change that, I would have to hunt until this was over. Nothing personal to _them_, but i needed this. The art of shape-shifting was at stake for creatures such as myself. The reason was obvious to most while clouded to others. _They_had taken away our life force. Quite unknowingly, I might add. I was one of the few who needed a little convincing. And I was convinced, for there were many pieces of evidence which proved this unlikely theory (we usually do not have theories, as we are _usually_ correct in everything we do.)

Although, not only can we shape-shift (which has been on an uncalled for hold), we can also read "mythical" creatures' minds, mimic speed and accuracy, and temporarily paralyze our victims, to name a few. Yet the only way to gain back our former shiftyness, we each have to kill at least one red-eyed _them_. We are not allowed to call them by what they really are, not even to think it. The only reason I was traking a vegy (vegetarian) them was to gain the information on locations. Unfortunatly, there are thousands of us and only a few of them around the world, made fewer by vegy thems.

When I was stalking the male and female, I could feel the desperation and love rolling off the male in waves, the desperation aimed directly at me and love aimed at lovestruck Bella. When the female named Bella looked over her shoulder, I knew it was time for me to move onto a new place in my search. i also couldn't shake the feeling I needed to talk to the male's coven. For now, it was time for me to sleep. Even us Ancient Ones have to sleep every now and then.

**Bella's POV**

When we reached Edward's house, the rest of his... our family was waiting for us. I was guessing it had something to do with Alice. She bounced toward us in her exicted way and stared intently at Edward. He nodded ever so slightly, probably thinking I still couldn't see this flinch-like movement. It was then that it occured to me that could hear what Alice had told him.

_That thing you saw wasn't after you or Bella. It was only after nomadic vampires,_ she thought in a hush-hush-private way. Apparantly, this was only meant for Edward. I stared at them curiously but didn't say a single word.

**A/N: As I said, this is really longer than it looks. Hope you like it! I would have posted it last night, but I got interupted by my parents. Happy Reviewing!!**

**-Xx EdwardLova xX**


	6. Chapter 6 Backup Plan

**A/N: Hey!! Sorry if this has been a while for you. As you may have noticed, I really hate to cuss, so don't expect any unless I decide to surprise you (with Edward saying, "Damnation" or something like that). I finally realized that I never really explained what Tesarah is. Maybe you'll figure it out, may be not. Once again, the paragraphs make it seem shorter than it really is. Read on, my loyal readers.**

_Last Chapter_

_Apparently, this was only meant for Edward. I stared at them curiously but didn't say a single word._

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

I was so curious, I almost burst out, "What are you talking about?" But I didn't. I continued stare at them like an idiot wondering what the heck Alice meant. After a few moments of Alice thought-speak, Edward looked over at me. He must have seen the look on my face, for he repeated what Alice's thoughts had already told me. Or tried, at least. I cut him off before he could inform me.

"Edward, I already know what Alice told you," I mumble so only he could hear.

He at me quizzically. "How?" Then something clicked. "Your power?"

I stared up at him, trying to gauge his reaction. "No, yours." If I could have blushed, I would have been in the ultra-red zone. "I think my power is to borrow another's," I said quietly, looking away.

All was silent for a while. I looked up to see his face, only to find him staring off into the distance in thought.

**Tesarah's POV**

As I drew closer to the Vegetarians' home, I could hear the silent muttering of someone's thoughts. I could tell there were eight of them, including the newborn, although I couldn't hear one of them's thoughts. How strange, I have heard that they have powers. Right when I need it, my favorite power is gone.

And then one of them stiffened. Probably the big brawny one, who was itching for either a fight or a really good prank. Yet it could be any of them, the males in particular. now that one of them has sensed me, I think this'll be a good time to introduce myself.

"Anyone dare to step forth for your coven, vegetarians?" I asked patiently. They all swivled their heads now to face the glass wall in which I could be seen through.

**Jasper's POV**

The emotions in the room seemed to weave in and out of eachother's. Bella was slightly frightened, nervous, and embarrassed, while Edward was being thrown inot shock the others were all worried, while Alice was an everlasting excited. Another emotion seemed to pick up out of nowhere, although I knew it was from outside. It was full of self-preservation. I stiffened at this new being. _Edward. Edward, can you feel it?_

"Anyone dare to step forth for your coven, vegetarians?" came a voice that was literally made out of thunder.

Carlisle's head snapped up. "I do." As usual. He walked out of the house to the back behind the glass wall. And behind the glass wall was a creature with saber-tooth tiger long canines projuding from it's mouth. It was covered from head to tail in thick brown fur. Evewn though it had recognizable charasteristics, that does mean it was any know creature to man. The shape of the body sort of reminded me of a giant lizard with beady yellow eyes. Those eyes seemed to know something you didn't.

**A/N: So there, I finally updated. so this is the beginning of a l o o n n n g g g g weekend. I'm thinking of only updating on weekends, when people have more time to read this and everything. Hope you liked my POV change. Oh, and before I say good-bye, I have to tell you that there is a challenge for New Moon as one of my stories. Take a look and tell me if you want to be in it or a judge. Follow the directions, by the way. Reviews should be plentiful!! (Wait, where's Katie? nvrmind.)**


	7. Chapter 7 Talking and Planning

**A/N: Ok, I don't really remember getting any reviews last chapter(gives everyone an extremely depressed face), oh yeah, I only got 3. Where have all my reviewers gone? Oh, and I still haven't found Katie (where is she?), any help here? U no wat, I'm starting 2 rather like Tesarah. Anywho, my NM challenge is still needing contestants and judges. I AM expecting more than 3 reviews this time, so...**

_Last Chapter_

_The shape of the body sort of reminded me of a giant lizard with beady yellow eyes. Those eyes seemed to know something you didn't._

**Chapter 7**

**Tesarah's POV**

My talk with the vegetarian Carlisle was very short and straight forward. From our small talk, I could immediately tell Carlisle was the head of this rather large coven, or family, as he thought of it. It mostly involved what I was (common gossip amongst other fellow myths), what I was doing here, and to my everlasting luck and a quick glance over to the one named Edward, where a twosome called Victoria and Laurent were allegedly located. Although the one named Laurent was with another vegetarian coven Carlisle refered to as the Denali, the other one, Victoria, interested me the most.

All this thinking reminds me of when our elders used to tell the young ones stories before our shape-shifting lockdown. I remember hearing that these vampires (yes, I do dare to think it) had powers and we Ancient Ones could detect them. I had never really been close enough to one to actually try it. Now that I was, I might as well give it a go. Carlisle's power was to heal, Edward's to read minds, Jasper's feeling emotions, Alice's premonitions, Esme's caring, Rosalie's stubornness, and Emmett's raw strength. But Bella, Bella was completely different. From my observations, they all thought her only power was to borrow another's. Yet there was more. Not only was there a blank hole where her thoughts should occupy, she was immune to the smell of human blood, although she should be getting thirsty soon, and... all the others are too confusing, but I have never done this before. What do I know?

**Unknown POV**

"Well, this is interesting," said a very shifty-looking vampire. "And making getting to Bella tons easier. Or harder. Either way, it will be mate for mate." She cackled evilly. "How will she stand against us, dear Riley?" Her wild red hair was full of the forest (literally).

"She won't; she'll never know what's happenned to her and why." The young vampire's red eyes flashed. "And then we can rest peacefully forever."

**A/N: Do u have any idea wat's going on? i don't. I think I forgot. Wat did I just say/ nvrmind. oh, and by the time I got done typing this, I found Katie. U should check out her story (hilarious) her name is MangaGirl7890 on here, the story is Black Sunrise. Oh, and wat do u think? Who the female vamp is should be very obvious, rsspecially with Riley hanging around (when DID he get turned into a vampire?) I NEED at least 40 reviews, or no next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Watching Eyes

**A/n: Well hello. i know I said I would update only when i got 40 reviews, but I can't wait that long(lucky 4 u). How about this, after this chapter, I need 35 reviews to continue. Enjoy!!**

_Last chapter_

_"She won't; she'll never know what's happened to her and why." The young vampire's red eyes flashed. "And then we can rest peacefully forever."_

Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

A few minutes after I waited in silence for Edward to speak, he suddenly became rigid in my arms. I found him no longer staring off into space but honing in to a certain spot in the trees.

For once, I knew exactly what was going on. My extra-sensitive hearing detected something on four legs that was slowly sauntering its way over to the Cullen's ... our house. Momentarily borrowing Edward's gift, I could tell the creature meant us no harm. The creature stepped out (this _thing_was covered from head to tail in a light-brownish fur, although it looked more like a lizard that anything) into the open and called out something unintelligible; it kind of sounded a little like an old version of french. Carlisle must have understood it, for he walked calmly out of his home and began a small conversation with it. And then it glanced over at me, it's sharp eyes flitting between me and Edward and away, following Carlisle's conversation with little effort. I finally found the courage to speak up.

"What does it want?" I whispered, and I knew the others heard me as well as Edward.

"She said she is most commonly called an Ancient One and is disabled somehow by those vampires like Victori and James-" I flinched at his name "-that only drink human blood," said Carlisle, who had finished taling to th creature and had run back into the house. "OH, and her name is Tesarah."

**Unknown POV**

"I don't know if I'm strong enough," whined Riley.

Victoria glanced over at him. "You will be," she encouraged. "All you have to do is..." The two began to talk in whispers. Victoria suddenly looked up, her eyes blazing. "And then I will have my revenge!"

"And we can be together without interuptions forever," added Riley.

If only they knew how wrong they both were.

**A/n: NOT!! Review, please!! Wow, 1400, hits already!! I rock!! !! !!**


	9. Chapter 9 Revelations

**A/N: As you made have noticed, Edward has never left, so I'm not sure how much Bella knows about newborns. Any help here? And I 'll just get straight to the chapter. No need to shout.**

_Last Chapter_

_If only they knew how wrong they both were._

_**A/N: NOT!**_

Chapter 9

**TPOV**

Carlisle had run back into his home to tell his family about me. Boring. Less than a second later, my hyperactive senses caught onto something else. As not to startle my unexpected allies, I casually shifted my sharp eyes through the forest surrounding the mansion. Someone was watching this large, and getting larger, family of vampires and was plotting revenge. For what? Ahh... she considers it as a mate for mate type deal. And she is not alone, as it seems that she has created another newborn by the name of Riley. Their target seemed to be Edward's lover, Bella. Now I wanted the others to know. I shifted swiftly into a crouch, growling and hissing softly, just enough for one of the Cullen's to hear me.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "Edward, look. I think Tesarah sees something."

Her mate's head shot up to glance fleetingly at me, read my thoughts, and scanned the forest as I did.

_What is it, Edward? _thought Carlisle.

"Tesarah hears Victoria-" my ear-holes pricked- "making a plan to get revenge for me killing James. She has created a newborn named Riley to help her succeed," he said, staring into my eyes as I nodded to approve the vitality of what he said.

It was time. Time to begin the hunt. Time to restore the power of shape-shifting among a few of my people. Time for a new beginning. Time for Edward's iridescent rose to step forth and claim what is hers by right. For now, it is time for freedom and mercy, for love and hate, for every race left on the planet commonly called Earth. The time is now.

BPOV

As Edward put Tesarah's revelation out into the open, I saw their eyes connect. After being told that she could not shape-shift, I was pretty surprised when flames seemed to erupt from her body as she prepared herself for battle and made it clear she would _not_ stuck on the sidelines, as I would. And so my new life began with Edward as a newborn.

**A/N: As I reread this, I realize I have made an ending to a story. But should I end it? Or continue my struggles? It is COMPLETELY up to how many reviews I get this chapter. And if I get any good advise or guesses for the future. Get to it. Or. I. Won't. Is that clear?**


	10. Chapter 10 The Battle

**A/N: Hello, at last! Sorry for not updating sooner and whining about how many reviews I'm getting. And for my threat. Thanks for BlueMoonTigerWolfe, rorowes, BellaBunny1292, The Musings of Artemis, Pepa, and bethy23 for reviewing! On my profile, there is a link to my site, it is all about Twilight, and it now has the first chapter of Breaking Dawn on it. Yay! Although I do think I am reaching an end to this…**

_Last Chapter_

_And so my new life began as a newborn with Edward._

**A/N:I rephrased that after I figured I was incorrect in grammar. **

Chapter 10

Even as I look back to that day now, I can't believe I ever survived or even remember it. Yet I do. And every time I do, I cannot believe that my personal Adonis Edward, Edward of all people, got hurt. Just to protect me, the no-longer weak element. I was just as surprised at what Victoria can come up with in her spare time when she sets her mind to it.

When the battle began, I had no idea what to do. Jasper hadn't had time to train me into a novice fighter. The whole time I stood there, terrified, not knowing if I was even needed.

It only began after Edward had relayed Tesarah's information. Seconds later, a small rustling began deep in the woods, which soon became a roar. As if there was someone watching to see when we would figure it out. Tesarah's flames rose all the higher and brighter. White bodies quickly began to file through the forest, making the ground look like winter all over again.

_Bella?_ thought Edward.

_What?_ I thought back unconsciously.

He glanced at me weirdly for a moment then returned his gaze to the pale bodies coming our way.

_You need to hide, or run away. But you are not fighting,_ he thought fiercely.

As it seemed, neither of these options looked at all pleasing to me. _I'm not leaving without you._

He considered quickly as the first wave of newborns fell upon us. "Fine," he growled. _But go behind the house._

I ran as fast as I could to the other side of the house, as requested. Now I realize even the younger vampires seemed slow as they ran at top speed as well.

I peered around the edge of the wall, wondering how Edward was faring in the fight. As a human, I couldn't see him when he went into his natural speed, but as a vampire, I could see every little twitch and flex of every muscle he made. He darted from vampire to vampire, ripping them each to shreds and throwing them all into a giant pile of logs and branches prepared on the spot. I could see Carlisle lighting a fire at the right-hand side of the pile, away from the actual fight.

Suddenly, and acrid smell entered my nose, making me want to hurl. A blurred shape entered the fight, also tearing apart the oncoming pale beings. I recognized it as the form of a giant wolf, but the smell was horrible compared to all the other animals I had smelled recently. _Edward, what is that?_

_That, _he said, taking a quick whiff and wishing he hadn't, _is a werewolf. Don't panic, but he is on our side, which is very unusual and lucky at this point._

_Werewolves? Sides? What's really going on here?_ All this talk of vampires and werewolves was confusing me.

He mentally sighed. _Werewolves are our natural enemies, Bella. The rest of Sam's pack is coming to help us fight them off soon, or we would be badly outnumbered._

Tesarah leaped to stand beside me. "You better run, young one, if no harm is to come to you. We can't hold out forever, Iridescent Rose." I noticed that she was no longer in her lizard form, but in a huge saber-tooth tiger.

"Iridescent Rose?" I asked.

"You are Edward's Iridescent Rose, are you not?" She glanced down at me as if I should know what she was talking about. "His lover."

"Oh! Yes, I am," I said quietly. I still couldn't believe this magnificent creature loved me.

"Do you still want to be when this is over?" Her question startled me.

"Of course." It should be very obvious.

"Then do what Edward told you first, and run."

**A/N: Yahoo! I finished chapter 10! I am now officially a beta! Lol, hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Plan

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

I sighed, gratified that Tesarah had convinced Bella to leave momentarily. Every time I thought of my angel, I always wondered how I deserved this wonderful creature. And to think, I thought about leaving her for her own good. The mere idea sent chills through my spine.

Many of the newborns' thoughts screamed at me, making it difficult to concentrate. _Where are the humans she promised_, or _What the heck am I doing here. I could be feeding right now,_ were common trains. Most of the newborns could smell the humans a few miles off, eagerly wanting to go after them, but the promise of unlimited feeding kept them battling.

Tesarah's POV

My plan for getting Bella out of fighting range was quite doubtful to succeed. I had already relayed it to Edward for conformation. He agreed with me on both accounts. I was to continue anyways.

"Bella," I whispered,

"Hmm?" she mumbled distractedly. Her eyes where all and only for Edward.

"Bella, honey, you need to follow me. Quit ogling and touch my fur," I said, gently teasing.

Her ruby eyes finally landed on me. "Why?"

"Just do it. And hurry."

She nodded, pressing her ice-cold palm into my deep fur, knotting her marble fingers through it. "I'm ready," she murmured, but I knew she was not. She never would be.

"I'm going to change. N matter what, Bella, you must _not_ let go. Got it?"

Nod.

"Then let us do this." I morphed into a cheetah, running as fast as the animal's legs could take me. My newly golden fur gleamed in the rising moon

Next to me a small gasp was heard, making one of my black-tipped ears twitch in Bella's direction. At that moment, I knew my plan had worked.

Bella's POV

A small gasp escaped my lips as unmistakable power flowed into my fingers. I stared at Tesarah, scared that she might be angry with me for borrowing what was once hers. To my surprise, she laughed a rich, hearty laugh.

"Oh, my little cub, wipe that ridiculous look off your face. You would think I was about to kill you. Why don't you try out your new power?" she said, crouching playfully before me.

"You mean you're not mad?" She shook her head. "How? How do I… try it out?" I asked reluctantly.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied, "I haven't really thought about before. It was always so… automatic." She paused. "I always focus on the most noticeable characteristics of my guise, like long limbs, or the color of fur. But I do have a natural shape. Everything does. Now then, how about you try a… would you like a mystic or known?"

**A/N: Ok, so I'm going to be totally random on this and choose…umm… why don't you guess? Or make suggestions for the story itself…. Please? Thank hiidin13blackheart, amalli, shanbug07, BellaBunny1292, rorowes, BlueMoonTigerWolfe, and the Musings of Artemis for reviewing last chapter! Oh, and check out my site; it has the first chapter of Breaking Dawn on it. The site URL is on my profile!**


	12. Chapter 12 I can fight my own battles

**A/N: 5642 hits, yay! I feel kind of guilty, seeing as I had this chapter written and hadn't typed it yet. So sorry, readers. I've been busy writing another story and I'm REALLY lazy, lol. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 12**

**Tesarah's POV**

"Good, Bella! Now try this form," I said complimentarily. I shifted from my saber-tooth tiger form to an intricately horned Chinese dragon.

She nodded her snaky head, and began to concentrate on my current form. Bella had decided on a snake first, she said, because it was just a simple curvy line of a body. What she did not was that the simplest form is often the hardest. I was surprised she was able to do it.

"Keep in mind that the bones are hollow and the wings are tight and slightly transparent," I reminded her distractedly. Once she has her wings, we can-

"I think I've got it," she said, interrupting my thinking after a few minutes. I surveyed all of her details, making sure they were believable enough for what we were about to do.

"Good. Now follow me," I said seconds later, unfolding my golden wings.

"Where are we going? Is it away from Edward?" Poor Bella, she looked panicky at the thought.

"No, no," I soothed. "We are going back. You will see."

She nodded nervously. "What am I going to do?"

"Okay, here is the plan..." After I told her, she nodded, a look of renewed determination entering her eyes.

"Let's do this!" she said proudly.

With that, we leaped up into cloud-gray sky, manipulating the air to propel us towards and into battle. My guise's instincts took over. This was my territory, they told me, mine! I roared, and many of the newborns faltered, making the Cullen's job easier. Flames whizzed from my mouth, and the unfortunate victims crumpled to the ground. My plans had changed, and for the better. Edward might not think so, though...

**Edward's POV**

I could not **believe** it. If Bella got hurt, I was going to personally kill Tesarah, no matter how helpful she has been to my family.

_No, Edward, we need her, _Alice thought, glaring at me viciously. _She is doing Bella and us a favor._

"Have you even heard her mind? No," I growled back. "She's let her instincts take over completely."

_So has Bella, by the looks of it,_ she retorted. I knew she was right, I didn't even have to look. Nor did I want to. My Bella was turned into a rampaging monster. She wasn't the only one.

**A/N: I'm looking for a beta, and if anyone can recommend anyone, let me know. I'm giving a preview of the next chapter to the first five people that review!**


	13. Chapter 13 The End

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews from ****tWiLiGhT fAn Of DoOm, Smile for Life, beautifulbearljb, Raven-23-Mayra, and RoyAceHayden147 last chapter! OK, I hope this is a splendid finale for The Iridescent Rose. I would like to inform you that this will be continued with the help of my new beta, X-Edward-hasn't-met-me-yet-X! (Who has helped me with this chapter, thankfully.)**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

As the battle raged, I became vaguely aware of the fewer number of bodies trying unsuccessfully to rip me apart. Soon only twenty remained: until there was only one and she had coward and hid, deciding not to fight us.

My brain quickly came to its senses, changing me back into my natural self—Vampire Bella. I still seemed strange even now in the middle of a rampant encounter, that my natural self—the real Bella—was now in fact a vampire. The dream I'd had since I'd met Edward (even if I didn't know it at the time). And then there he was; my personal God himself, sauntering towards me. He looked unbalanced and it wasn't until I looked twice that I noticed the cause to this prospect: his left arm was wrong; it just kind of dangled there as if it had been torn off. Then I realized it had, and he had done this all for me.

I looked into his bright, golden eyes that held no ounce of guilt, regret or pain. "Oh, Edward. You didn't have to get hurt for me. And none of you had to fight for me, either. None of you should have been fighting for me!" I said, my gaze shifting to my whole family (why not call them family? We might as well be).

"When someone messes with one of us, they mess with us all. And besides," said Emmett, grinning, "They were attacking the house." Rosalie punched him playfully at that. The others nodded.

I glanced around curiously; strangely I felt that something was missing. "Umm, Edward?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, wrapping his arms around me and inhaling my scent.

"Where is Tesarah?" She was by my side before and now she was gone. In those brief minutes that she had shared with me her power, I felt that we had bonded as friends instantly like what humans can only achieve after years of trust and respect.

He stiffened and his eyes snapped open. "She left in search of her family." I had a feeling he didn't exactly … like … Tesarah all too much.

"Well, well, well. We meet again," An alluring yet horrifying voice came from locked within the heart of the forest. "And, unfortunately for you, it won't be our last meeting. Tah tah!" A flash of red hair streaked through the trees and into the more distant green of the woodland area that encircled us.

"Oh, no you don't," muttered Edward, as a growl ripped violently from his chest. On that note, he took off, leaving me with an extremely bewildered look on my face. Only seconds had pasted before the sweet silence of the distance was disturbed and we could all hear the echoing snarls fly back from both: Edward and Victoria. At last, the snarling faded, and a flame erupted from deep within the dense woods; But who had won? I couldn't bare the thought of loosing Edward…

I waited in hopeful anticipation that it would be my love that would walk back out of the woods and it wasn't long before he was back at my side. My angel solid in existence, joined in line with my trial of fate, stood waiting to take the next step together—as we were meant to. Together—how we were supposed to be forever; until the very end. Until the very end of time.

**A/N: Well, there you are. Give me some suggestions so as I may continue this. You know what that means; review with all you're made of!! Oh, and I just remembered that I have written another story on called Welcome 2 My life...**


	14. Sequel time

I just want to let all the people who read this story know that I have just began a sequel! YAY! It's called 'The Journey of the Iridescent Rose'. Enjoy!


End file.
